A sakura surprise
by Pixel-Pie02
Summary: The sakura flower viewing festival is here once more! and this time lucy will get to enjoy it with all her friends, but natsu has a surprise in store for his lucy this year. NALU one-shot! BTW they have been dating a year in this story


**Alright so this is my first every song-fic.**

 **Due to a certain friend *CoughGrizzly98Cough* I have decided to try writing. So those of you who want to flame me, come at me bro!**

 **So Please read and review, Chow!**

 **Also I don't own Fairy Tail or Can't help falling in love with you by Elvis Presley** _thoughts are in italic_ **While lyrics are In bold**

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia. For not only was it the first spring of the year, but also the day of the annual blossom-viewing festival. And preparations were well underway to get everything ready, luckily the most famous and destructive guild of magnolia, Fairy Tail was helping out again this year.

Oh wow! Awed Lucy at the beautiful decorations. I can't wait to see what the prize is for the bingo tournament this year, I wonder if it's a trip to a hot springs, she said with stars in her eyes.

Who knows, Erza Said, master always does manage to keep it a secret from us every year, she said with envy in her tone. As she placed the tables in a neat and orderly fashion for the bingo game later in the day.

Or maybe it's a coupon for an all you can eat buffet, Natsu yelled with excitement, from on stage while setting up a microphone. Is that all you ever think about Natsu is food, Lucy said in amusement

Well there's Food, Fighting Ice princess, Happy and you, Natsu said with a bit of pink on his cheeks at the end of his list. While lucy looked like she could give a tomato a run for its money.

Despite that they had been dating for almost a year nastu still knew how to make her blush

 _I just hope everything goes perfect tonight, thought natsu_

While they continued to set up, no one noticed a Fainting mira behind the tree, for she knew what natsu was planning and she couldn't be happier.

Later that evening, after the bingo game, In which Cana won four tickets to the ever famous Ryuzetsu land.

The stage was being set up for some of the musical talent in Magnolia, Like Mira singing and Gajeel playing his guitar, which got more then a few screams of mercy and boo's during his performance.

But what really surprised and got everyone's attention was that, when the lights went out. And a single spot light shined on stage, Hushed whispers could be heard from the crowd as all eyes trained on the performer before them.

Lucy and half the guild couldn't believe their eyes, for there standing on stage was none other then the resident fire mage Natsu. _Well here goes nothing, thought natsu as he felt the weight in his pocket._

After finding lucy in the crowd, Natsu stared at her eyes hoping she understood how much he loved her, with his nerves settled, he addressed the crowd.

Hey everyone I bet you you're wonder why I'm up on stage, he started off.

Well tonight I would like to dedicate a special song to my one and only love, Lucy Heartfilia.

A'ww! Everyone said, while again lucy blushed a pretty pink, that would be permanent after tonight. So I hope you guys enjoy this song and I hope I get a positive reaction from ya luce. Natsu said all the while smiling.

Ahem, he cleared his throat and stepped up to the mic and pulled if off the stand, soon a guitar wielded by gajeel and a piano played by mira, started to play to accompany him. Soon his eyes found lucy's and he began.

 **Wise men say**

 **only fools rush in**

 **But I can't help Falling in love with you...**

 **Shall I stay?**

 **Would it be a sin**

 **if I can't help falling in love with you?**

Natsu slowly walked off stage, while gazing into lucy's eyes

 **Like a river flows**

 **Surely to the sea**

 **Darling, so it goes**

 **Somethings are meant to be...**

Soon the crowd parted, so that natsu could get to lucy.

Lucy couldn't believe it here was her, Clumsy, destructive and handsome boyfriend being so sweet

 **Take my hand,**

 **Take my whole life, too**

At this part of the song natsu took her hand and lead her in a nice slow dance, around the grass field

 **For I can't help, Falling in love with you too**

 **Like a river flows,**

 **surely to the sea**

 **Darling, so it goes**

 **somethings are meant to be**

while he was dancing with her, he somehow managed to get them on stage, a mystery to everyone for the years to follow

 **Take my hand**

 **Take my whole life too**

 **For I can't help falling in love with you...**

Natsu then put the mic back in place and held the hands of his love with his own, while whispering...

 **For I can't help... falling in love... with you**

By this time Lucy was speechless _"How can natsu be this caring and great at singing"_

Soon her thoughts were cut off by natsu, who did something amazing and life changing for both of them, as natsu got down on one knee and took her hand in his

Luce from the day I first meet you, I never thought I could feel this way about someone,

But you luce, you changed my life, we've gone on so many adventures, and caused more than enough damage to the whole kingdom of fiore (At this, the crowd laughed)

But I want to do more thing with you and explore more of this world and when I think about it, you're always there , by my side no matter what, So what I'm trying to say is this...

By this time, Lucy was holding back tears, at seeing what natsu was doing but she had to be dreaming, because no way would natsu go so far as this,

If you will take this destructive dragon and burn happiness and peace into my heart, like the shining star I know you are, I would be more than content to stand by your side, to protect and cherish you, like a gem in a dragons hoard, for all my life and until death.

So Lucy heartfilia ... will you marry me? Natsu asked while unveiling a silver band with a golden star on each side and a ruby flame in the middle.

With tears streaming down her face, lucy could only answer with one word YES! She cried out. And with her answer the sakura tree burst into life with the most beautiful colors of the season, people starred in awe struck amazement at the tree

With most of the rainbow coloring being pinks, reds and blues with touches of yellow and green it was as if nature it's self said "It's about time"

Natsu was wonderstruck by her answer he thought they were going to fast but it seems he was on track all along, soon he got up and put the ring on her finger it fit perfectly _, thank goodness it fit's, he thought._

Soon the whole guild, that was once frozen in surprise, soon erupted into cheers for the newly engaged couple. Makarov was crying tears of joy, while cana called out for drinks to celebrate and mira once again fainted at imagining all the wedding plans she had to do for her ship

As the new couple went around getting congrats from their family, soon they sat under the tree to watch the fireworks appear.

Hey Natsu, lucy asked. Yeah? he answered. Thank you, she said. What do you mean, natsu inquired, For everything, the song, the ring, at this she looked down at her engagement ring and smiled. But most of all, she said looking into his eye's, for bringing me to join Fairy tail all those years ago and taking me on some wonderful, if not dangerous adventures, she said while lightly teasing him. BOOM!

Off went the first fireworks a mix of blue and gold, accompany by another loud crackle, this time the fairy tail symbol in white shot up into the night sky, following some smaller fireworks, each more brilliant then the last Well I would do anything for you luce, you're my partner in crime, even though I didn't know it back then, I still think we would have meet somehow, he said while leaning in so close he could see the stars and the fireworks in her eyes.

Well then I'm glad we meet too, you made my life so full of color, she said while also leaning in closer, until their noses were touching. You're my forever lucy. I wouldn't be happier any other place, then beside you, natsu said while closing the distance to where they both meet in the middle to share a sweet, yet soft kiss.

So another chapter closed on their never ending adventure, oh but soon another chapter would appear to continue their beautiful tale.

Hey there! If you made it to the end, congrats you actually finished it, which I thank everyone, for taking the time to read this semi good story, so please review if you wish and have a wonderful day, peace.


End file.
